


The Power Beyond the Door at the Edge of the Forces of Comprehension

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Final Fantasy II (NES Translation), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Xtal can be used for good or evil, and yet...





	The Power Beyond the Door at the Edge of the Forces of Comprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



MingWu sat before the sealed door, his Xtal rod limp in his hands, contemplating.

The power of Xtal had been sealed for many good reasons, one of which being the raw destructive power that men craved.  Only in the hands of the righteous could Xtal be used for good.

MingWu glanced down at the Xtal rod.  The power of ancients, granted only to pure souls in hope of keeping darkness at bay.  Evil had grown too powerful, even without Xtal.  Without Xtal, the Rebellions had no hope.

No one else could do this.

MingWu made his peace with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ...is it bad I actually kinda prefer this translation for a few things? Heh.


End file.
